In the process of production of IC devices, a test apparatus for performing power-up tests on IC devices is referred to as an “IC tester”. Further, a conveyor apparatus for conveying IC devices for power-up tests by an IC tester is referred to as an IC handler. In general, an IC handler is provided with a contact head for holding the IC devices and a robot arm for making the contact head move. In the process of conveyance of IC devices, first, the robot arm makes the contact head move toward the test head of the IC tester. Due to this, the IC devices are inserted into the sockets. Next, the contact head pushes the IC devices in the sockets to thereby electrically connect the IC devices to the test head. Due to this, power-up tests of the IC devices are started.
An IC device in a state inserted into a socket of the test head will be referred to as a DUT (device under test). In general, a test head is provided with a plurality of sockets. Power-up tests of a plurality of DUTs inserted into these sockets can be simultaneously run. In the same way, the contact head of the IC handler is provided with a plurality of clamping sections so as to enable IC devices to be simultaneously inserted into the plurality of sockets. The array of these clamping sections has to be made equal to the array of DUTs at the test head, so if the array of DUTs is changed, it is necessary to change the array of clamping sections in accordance with the new array of DUTs. In this regard, in a conventional IC handler, the individual clamping sections are fastened to the contact head by screws etc., so when changing the array of clamping sections, large scale work of altering the contact head was necessary.
In relation to this, PLT 1 discloses an IC handler provided with a wedge shaped engagement member strongly fastening individual clamping sections (clampers) to the fastening surface of the contact head body. Further, the IC handler of the PLT 1 is provided with a changing mechanism for releasing the engaged state of the engagement member and fastening surface linked with operation of a manual operating member. This engagement member enables individual clamping sections to be changed for each type of IC device. However, the individual clamping sections have various fluid piping and electrical wiring etc. connected to them, so to change the array of the plurality of clamping sections at the contact head, it is necessary to reinstall the piping and wiring corresponding to the new array of the clamping sections. Therefore, even if the individual clamping sections are designed to be easily interchanged, large scale work of altering the contact head is still unavoidable for changing the array of DUTs.